Gaming
'''Ethan "Gaming" '''is a male customer created by Ethan Gaming Flipdeck Info * Occupation: Upcoming Grocery Store Worker * Loves: Meat * Hates: Showering * Hometown: Tennessee, USA Ethan Gaming is a great gamer who has been a gamer for years now, Ethan absolutely loves meat, as he devours meat and probably eats and kills animals. Whenever he's not gaming, he's usually at school working on a couple papers. Appearance Ethan Gaming wears a Blue Deer Shirt, blue pants and brown shoes Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Pepperoni (Everywhere) * Baked for 3/8 meter * Cut Into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria, HD, and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Well Done Patty * Well Done Patty * Well Done Patty * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Shell * Beef * Cheese * Rice * Black Beans Papa's Freezeria, HD, and To Go! * Small Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Waffle * Maple Syrup Drink: * Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings * 4 French Fries * Ranch Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun * Chili * Cheese * Mustard Drink and Popcorn: * Large Dr Cherry * Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria, HD, and To Go! * Liner A * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Cherry Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Sprinkles * Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) * Liner A * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Butterscotch Drizzle * Cherry Cupcake 2: * White Frosting * Crushed Peanuts * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Spaghetti * Papa's Marinara Sauce * 6 Meatballs * Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Regular Spaghetti * Papa's Marinara Sauce * Crushed Croutons * 6 Meatballs * 2 Roasted Turkey * Garlic Breadstick Papa's Donuteria Dount 1 * Blueberry Ring * Clear Glaze * Vanilla Drizzle Donut 2 * Blueberry Ring * Clear Glaze * Banana Drizzle Donut 3: * Blueberry Ring * Clear Glaze * Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Maple Mornings Donut 1: * Blueberry Waffle Donut * Clear Glaze * Butterscotch Syrup Drizzle Donut 2: * Blueberry Ring * Maple Icing * Honey Drizzle Donut 3: * Blueberry Ring * Clear Glaze * Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings * 4 French Fries * 4 Curly Fries * Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Pepperoni (Everywhere) * 8 Ground Beef (Everywhere) * Baked Regular * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Multigrain Bread with Marble Colby Cheese * Grilled Chicken * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Cooked Light Fries * Waffle Fries * Bacon-Bites Holiday (New Year) * Cheddar Swirl Bread with Gruyere Cheese * Macroni and Cheese * Parmesan Sauce * Grilled Chicken * Bacon * Awesome Sauce Fries * Waffle Fries * Bacon-Bites Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * 100% Cherry Filling * Vented Crust * 1 Cherry in the middle Holiday (New Year) * Graham Cracker Crust * 50% Cherry Filling * 50% Tutti Frutti Filling * Vented Crust * 1 Yum N Um cookie * 1 Cherry (Both In Middle) Papa's Taco Mia * Hard Shell * Beef * Cheese * Brown Rice * Black Beans Chips: * Traditional Chips * Refried Beans Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cornbread * Beef * Baked Beans * Brown Rice * Black Beans Chips * Traditional Chips * Refried Beans Earn all three stickers in Bakeria or Taco Mia HD to get this outfit: Trivia * Ethan orders small orders, like small cups, pepperoni only on pizzas, three toppings on tacos, etc. However, some of it does not apply, as he orders a Large Dr Cherry in Hot Doggeria. * He is the second customer to order all the holiday ingredients in Cheeseria. (First being Dan) * He is currently the only customer who is based on real life. ** He is also the only customer to order no toppings on burgers. * Ethan appears to love ground beef, as he orders it whenever it's available. * His Wingeria HD order is similar to his original wingeria order only with curly fries. * He does not change his order in the Burgeria, Freezeria, and Cupcakeria apps. Category:Boys